From this moment
by Miss Wong
Summary: Es él, es Eren. Es su manera de ver el mundo. Le enseñaste a poder ver a través de las cosas, y él te enseñó a luchar, a ver lo que nadie más puede, abriendo tus ojos y haciéndote creer. Viñeta. Eremika.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Es él, es Eren. Es su manera de ver el mundo. Le enseñaste a poder ver a través de las cosas, y él te enseñó a luchar, a ver lo que nadie más puede, abriendo tus ojos y haciéndote creer. Viñeta. Eremika.

* * *

><p><strong>«From this moment»<em>.<em>**

_**—o—**_

—¿Estás bien?  
>—Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?<br>—Estoy bien.

Su sonrisa es apagada, a medias, pero sabes que dice la verdad. O algo parecido. En cierto modo, Eren te recuerda a las hadas de los cuentos de Armin; no pueden mentir, y simplemente es tan hermoso que te hace querer morir por él.  
>El viento juguetea con su cabello, y la brisa acaricia sus mejillas sonrojadas por la adrenalina de esa molesta pesadilla que sufrió otra vez esa tarde, después de una siesta. Le duele, sabes que lo hace, así que tus dedos aprietan los suyos y te detienes de pronto, haciéndole detenerse también y mirarte confundido.<p>

—¿Que...?

Sin dejarle decir nada más (incluso a pesar de que eres una niña y no sabes de estas cosas, eres muy inexperta) dejas descansar tu mejilla sobre su pequeño hombro, allí bajo la sombra del árbol. Las palabras no sirven con Eren, eso te lo dice Armin todo el tiempo y la única forma de hacerle saber que estás allí (y que seguirás estando allí siempre) es con acciones. Él se quedó paralizado durante un momento antes de devolver con algo de timidez el agarre de tu mano. Se fundieron en un extraño abrazo. Escuchaste, _sentiste_ su corazón latir contra tu pecho, y eso te dio vida, te dio esperanza, te dio fuerza.

—¿Estás bien?

Ahora es él quien lo pregunta, no lo hace a menudo, no parece necesario con alguien tan fuerte como tú. Pero aquel día es diferente, él _realmente_ está preocupado por ti, especialmente después de que salieras herida luego de la muerte de Hannes. Se sienta a tu lado sobre los escalones del cuartel y te mira de reojo, esperando una respuesta.

Casi por aturdimiento, como un antiguo reflejo, estira su brazo y te acomoda tu (su) bufanda. Hace mucho tiempo que perdió su aroma, su dulce aroma a otoño y a un hogar, pero sus manos cerca de tu rostro parecen revivir esa fragancia, y solo deseas que no se aparten nunca. Entonces lo miras, y él te mira también, y por un momento crees que es la primera vez que _realmente_ te ve allí, frente a él.

—Antes de que Hannes... bueno, tú ibas a decir algo, tú...  
>—Lo se...<p>

Tal vez lo sabe. Tal vez al fin lo descubrió. Pero, ¿qué importa si no lo hizo aun? Es algo tan simple, tan sencillo, te hacía sentir más viva, menos monstruo. Nunca pensaste que su mirada sobre la tuya o un simple toque de sus dedos, tan volátil como las alas de una mariposa, fuese suficiente para arreglar todo, para hacer todo desaparecer. Pero no es simplemente una mirada o un toque. Es él, es Eren. Es su manera de ver el mundo. Le enseñaste a poder ver a través de las cosas, y él te enseñó a luchar, a ver lo que nadie más puede, abriendo tus ojos y haciéndote creer.

Entonces, casi por un instante, abres tus labios y planeas decirlo todo. Quieres hacerlo, porque con él no tienes miedo. Con él sabes que puedes ser tu y ya. Bajas la guardia, las barreras se destruyen momentáneamente y dejas a Mikasa Ackerman salir un momento.

—Yo...

Pero Sasha aparece en escena, interrumpiendo algo que pudo haber sido pero no fue, con la excusa de que Levi los necesitaba dentro por orden de Erwin, entonces crees que eso fue todo, que tendrás que esperar un poco más... y lo harás, el tiempo no parece ser importante mientras estés a su lado. Pero Eren no se marcha como siempre, no esta vez. Toma tu mano y te ayuda a levantarte, y el brillo en tus ojos se incrementa y tu piel se eriza y lo amas un poquito más, si eso es posible.

—Vamos. Nos están esperando.

_«Nos, nos, nos»_

No es solo él. No es solo tú. Son _ustedes_, juntos, _siempre_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay :(<strong>

**No se, no se. Los amo con todo mi corazón, estuve mirando un par de videos de ellos en youtube y, ay, de verdad, los amo XDDDDDDD.**

**Me conmueve muchísimo esa devoción que siente Mikasa por él, se me hace un amor tan tan puro y tan real, m****e muero por leer el nuevo capítulo, ya quiero que lo rescaten y que Mikasa vuelva a sus brazooooos *O* quiero un lindo momento entre ellos, pero se que no va a suceder porque Isayama es el hijo de puta más puto de la historia, y no nos va a dar esa alegría a los Eremika fans xD so.**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí *O* ¿merezco algún review? Siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios :)**

**¡Besotes, hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
